Talk:Wilhelm Freiherr von Wolff
Nicht diese Scheiße wieder. Deutsch in 40k ist nie besonders gut. Bitte hör auf. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 16:35, February 4, 2017 (UTC) This is why people should come up with their own ideas. Firstly the terrible use of German. The language likely would've ceased to exist in it's current form by the time of 40k, but furthermore, it's also awkward, force and unoriginal - and reads like it's been copied and pasted from one of the poorly sourced Wikipedia pages on German Tiger 'Aces' (note; 'Aces' were a concept universally rejected by militaries other than the as being an ineffective use of experienced officers, who would usually be sent to training schools to act as instructors). Then we've got the generic story about Prussian officer culture, as if directly lifted from history, oh wait, because it is. But the article is so lazy it doesn't even try to change the names - it just uses the same phrases and terms. This is incredibly tedious to read. Then we've got the typical internet historian tier understanding of German panzer-tactics, all of which amazingly ceased to be used or were outdated by the end of 1945. I'm sure they'll help in an age of orbital strikes, psychic powers, and functional jetfighters. Thirdly, we have the again lazy, uninteresting and bizarre use of German for officer ranks. It takes one out of the article and is a horrible eyesore. Fourthly, if you're so dedicated to writing a Fourth Reich, and making it a homage to the Wehrmacht - at least do more research than none at all. This is a good place to start. Don't forget classics such as over-engineered equipment, running out of reserves before the campaign is even over, bickering between different branches of the uncombined military, power struggles in the officer corp, the blame game. You could even have space Rommel, who's psychic power makes his own resources disappear while the enemy cite him as an excellent opponent. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:40, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Sehr gut, tovarishch. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 16:46, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Don't you think it is extremely disrespectful towards Max Wünsche, and his still (possibly) living relatives, to use an image about him in your fan-fic? I mean, you'd be okay if I'd use your dead grandfather's image and write an article about Imperial war criminal? Distasteful. --Remos talk 10:31, February 5, 2017 (UTC) You mean Max "My division caused aLmost quarter of Canadian casualties at Normandy because we shot every prisoner we took" Wunsche? At least try and use an image of a Commander who wasn't part of one of the major "Guys the Geneva Convention doesn't count here because they're Communist" divisions. Furthermore, 12th Hitler Jugend was well known for being an atrocious fighting unit, and not just because of the fact it was made up of young boys (they couldn't even be given cigarettes, they had to be given candy) who were indoctrinated into a literal death cult. No it was because they didn't make use of cover, threw away tanks and men with little to sense of concern for the greater strategic image and also had a reputation for a very bitter response towards capturing prisoners. --Imposter101 (talk) 11:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Hello this is the Hessian and since I can't delete my page myself I am asking if an admin will do it for me. I don't like what have for this page and I wan't to focus on my other pages before i start creating characters so if an admin could delete this i'd appreciate it The Hessian (talk) 02:53, February 6, 2017 (UTC)